To visit her grandmother, Emily takes a scooter 19.53 kilometers and a horse 17.15 kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ Emily travels 36.68 kilometers in total.